Missing
by chicagonebananas
Summary: What happens when Robin goes missing after marrying Starfire and meets up again with her 6 years later and she doesnt remember him? My first fan fic. No Flames. If you dont like the pairings tough sticky buns. Disclamer I do not own the Teen Titans. R&R.
1. Prolog

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy "who ate all **MY** tofu?"

"Nobody's going to eat your nasty tofu" Cyborg exclaimed "not when they can eat meat."

"Tofu puts meat to shame." Beast Boy said.

"Meat"

"Tofu"

"Meat"

"Tofu"

As 2 boys were arguing over this topic Robin walked out into the kitchen with a very serious and stressed look on his face.

"Would you 2 stop fighting!" Robin yelled.

"Uh dude are you ok? You look a little stressed." Asked Cyborg.

"Good morning friends." Starfire said as she came into the main room which is were everything had moved to by now. "Robin why do you look so stressed" she asked concernly.

"I'm fine Starfire…I uh…I uh just didn't sleep well last night" lied Robin.

"Oh. Are we still on for the date to night?" Question Starfire.

"YES" Robin said quickly. Almost a little to quickly.

"Well than I shall go and find Raven and see if she wants to go to the mall of shopping." Star said as she floated down the hall to Ravens room.

"Well I'm going to get more tofu." Said Beast Boy as he left the tower.

"You lied" said Cyborg to Robin.

"What? I have no idea of what you're talking about." Said Robin.

"You know what I'm talking about. You slept like a little baby didn't you"

"Uhhh…" Stuttered Robin.

"Tell me dude why you so stressed?" begged Cyborg

"This is why," Robin said as he pulled out a ring box and open it.

"Dude! That looks like an engagement ring. Are you to ask Star to marry you tonight?" exclaimed almost yelled Cyborg.

"Yes. Now you have to keep this a secret," warned Robin.

"You can trust me dude."


	2. Yucky Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans!**

**Recap: my prolog(however its spelled) robin was ready to propose to starfire and they are adults.**

8:00 pm

"oh I don't feel so good." Robin said as he flushed the toilet after puking for like the millionth time today. "this cant be happing not now not tonight" he thought "why did I have to eat that tofu bacon that bb made so I wouldn't hurt his feelings."

"Dude you feeling ok." asked cyborg, "you need to get ready for your date" he finished as robin hurled again.

"don't feel good" robin said between hurls.

"uh on second thought maybe you should cancel." Cyborg said.

"I will not cancel!" robin yelled ready to hurt cyborg. "Now I'm going to go out on this date and I'm going to ask star to marry me." Robin said before he puked again.

"Whatever dude." Said cyborg said before he left the bathroom.

9:30 pm

"Robin are you sure you are unharmed?" asked starfire in a concern voice.

Robin figured now was a time better than any other time to pop the question. Robin got down on one knee struggling to keep his food down. He took Stars hand in his and said:

"Starfire" Robin started "Starfire I have loved you since the first day you came to earth" Robin said doing his best not to puke on star "we have fought Slade, Trigon, and Brother Blood." Robin continued "will… will… you… will you…" Robin paused and took a sip of his soda to help keep everything down. "Starfire will you be my wife?"

"Oh Robin" yelled an over excited starfire. "Yes of course I'll your wife!" she said as she threw her arms around him.

**SOOO… HOW DID YOU LIKE R&R. **

**SOME QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:**

**HOW WILL THE WEDDING GO?**

**WHO WILL SHOW UP AT THE WEDDING? **

**AND WILL EATHIR ONE GET COLD FEED?**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!**


	3. We're Gettin Hitched

HEY EVERY ONE WHAZ APPIN'? ANYWAY HERES THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND PROBALY NEVER WILL. OR THE SONG HERE COMES THE BRIDE. NOW ON TO THE STORY. HERES A QUICK RECAP: ROBIN PRPOSED TO STARFIRE AND SHE ACCTEPTED SO NOW THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED! YAY!

10 Months later 

9:00 am

"Wow I'm really getting married today." Robin said as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Believe it dude," beast boy interrupted, "Starfire is a great girl and nobody deserves her more than you do"

"Thanks Beast Boy" was all Robin said.

Before BB left the room Robin asked "Hey BB where's Starfire?"

"She left for the chapel hours ago with Raven and Terra was going to meet them there." BB explained before he left the bathroom.

"The only way this day of my weeding could be better is if my kanorfca, Galfore were here." Said Starfire.

"Princess Starfire." A familiar voice said.

"Kanorfca!" exclaimed Starfire and ran over to give him a hug, "you made it to my day of the wedding."

"There's nothing on earth or Tameran that would stop me from seeing my little Starfire get married." Said Galfore.

"You must meet my friend Terra." Said a gleeful Starfire. "Terra this is my kanorfca, Galfore."

"Um… hi" said a nervous Terra.

"I'm going to go and get a sit down" said Star's kanorfca then left the room.

In the room the 3 girls heard 'Here Comes The Bride' start up. "Well that's your song that their playing in there lets get you married" said Raven in monotone of voice.

As they came in Beast Boy and Terra preceded down the isle first fowled by the best man Cyborg and the maid of honor Raven. Robin was already standing at the alter. Then everyone stood as the blushing bride Starfire came down the isle. Then the Minster spoke.

"Marriage is a lovely thing." The Minster said. "One can not express how much one loves one." He continued and led Robin and Star through their own vows that they wrote. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to both Robin and Starfire the Minster said those words that finalized everything.

"By the power invested in me by Jump City I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Robin kissed his gorgeous bride everyone clapped. Then the music started up and everyone walked back up the isle opposite of how they came in. The order went something like this:

Robin and Starfire

Cyborg and Raven

BB and Terra.

As Starfire and Robin walked back up the isle they walked by someone who looked familiar. Someone that they seemed to know. Someone, someone they thought they'd never see again. And that someone was Slade. Yes Slade himself. Neither one believed their eyes so they brushed it of and kept on walking. But why was he there at Robin and Starfire's wedding. Why? Why was the question. Did Slade have a strange or bazaar connection to Starfire? Or Robin?

THIS END CHAPTER2. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.

**SOME QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:**

**HOW DOES SLADE FIT INTO THE PLOT?**

**WHY WAS HE AT THE WEDDING?**

**AND STARFIRE AND ROBIN ARE AT AN ALL TIME HAPPINESS BUT HOW LONG WILL IT LAST?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.**


	4. Happiness

OKAY THIS IS CHICAGONEBANANAS AND HERS CHAPTER 3 OF MISSING. AND I APOLOGISE FOR ANY CONFUSSION OF SLADE APPERING AT THE WEDDING. I NEVER GAVE MUCH THOUGHT INTO THE FACT ABOUT THE MASK SO I'M TO SAY THAT HE DID NOT HAVE THE MASK. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSSION. RECAP: ROBIN AND STARFIRE GOT MARRIED AND FOR SOME REASON SLADE WAS AT THEIR WEDDING.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

9 Months after the wedding 

10:00 am

"Well that's all my stuff" BB said putting down a box marked 'Beast Boys Comics', "I never knew that I had flood in my room"

"Then what did you think was holding everything in your room?" Raven asked not looking up from her book.

"Well I thought you had something to do with it" BB said. Raven just ignored him and turned her attention back to her book.

"Please Beast Boy must you be leaving us?" asked Starfire.

"Terra and I going to travel the world." Said Beast Boy as he opened the door to find Terra "I'll see you guys at Christmas." BB said as he left the tower with Terra.

"Why must our Beast Boy be leaving us Robin?" asked Starfire.

"He just wants to Star. Besides we still have each other" Robin said pulling Starfire on to his lap and giving her a kiss. "You've been awfully quiet these past few days Star. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I think I hear Cyborg calling me." Raven said as she left the room so the 2 could be alone.

"Robin I'm how you earth people say pregnant." Starfire said with nervousness in her voice not knowing how her husband would accept this news.

"You're going… your going… your going… to have a baby" Robin finally spat out. Starfire nodded expecting the worse possible reaction from her husband. "A BABY!" Exclaimed Robin "were going to have a baby!" he gave Starfire a kiss then did the most surprising thing anyone would have thought he got up and did a… a… I guess you could call it a victory dance chanting "A baby a baby gonna have a baby." Over and over again. This made Starfire happy but slightly disturb by Robins victory dance. Robin and Starfire were as happy as they could ever be but little did they know that that happiness would soon come to a screeching halt.

THUS ENDS CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. SORRY ITS KIND OF SHORT BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO PUT IN TO IT. PLEASE REVIEW.

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

**WILL THE 2 BE ABLE TO HANDEL THE STESS OF PARENTING?**

**HOW WILL THEIR HAPPINESS END?**

**AND WERE HAS SLADE GONE TO?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**


	5. Happiness Is Short Lived

HEY EVERYONE, WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF MISSING. I HOPE EVERYONE WHO READ THE PREVIEWOUS CHAPTERS HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY I KNOW I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT.

**RECAPE: ROBIN AND STARFIRE ARE EXCITED ABOUT THE NEWS OF STARFIR AND HER PREGNACY, AND BEAST BOY MOVED OUT TO TRAVEL THE WORLD WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, TERRA.****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.****NOW ONTO THE STORY.**

1 month later

8:oo am

"Raven" asked star "have you seen Robin? He never came home last night."

"Are you sure about that Star?" Raven asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"I am positive Raven. He did not come back to the tower last night. Raven what if something horriabl happened to him. What if he's lying in ditch somewhere unconscious." Starfire said on the verge of tears.

"Starfire I know this must be hard on you but you can file a missing person report. Okay we'll call the police and let them know and they'll try their best to locate Robin. Okay so clam down." Raven said holding her best friend who by now was sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder.

"Okay" Starfire said calming down a bit. Star got onto the phone and called the police.

"Hello, missing persons unit" said the person on the other line in a kind of nasal voice.

"Yes this is Starfire Grayson, and I would like to report a missing person." Starfire said fighting back tears.

"When did he/she go missing." The person said.

"I would like to report Robin Grayson who went missing yesterday at this time." The young Tamerine woman said with tears running down her soft cheeks by this point.

"Someone from the percent will be over today to ask some questions." The voice on the other line said.

11:30 am

"So you say he got up yesterday and said something about going to an old hideout of someone by the name of Slade?" a cop confirmed with Starfire.

"Yes that is the correct answer" Starfire answered.

"Do you have any recent pictures of him?" the same cop asked.

"Yes" said Star handing him 2 pictures one with the mask and one without the mask.

"Thank you ma'am we will be in touch and we will do our best to find your husband." Said the cop as they left Titans Tower.

THUS END CHAPTER 4 OF MISSING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

**QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:**

**WILL THE COPS BE ABLE TO FIND ROBIN?**

**WHEAR HAS ROBIN GONE TO?**

**AND 'HOW WILL THE STRESS OF ROBIN GONE MISSING AFFECT STARFIER AND HER BABY?'**

**ALL THIS AND MORE TO COME. **

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.**


	6. Cops

OK SO THERE WAS A LITTLE CONFUSSION ON THE LAST CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO I'M NEW AT THIS. THE REASON WHY STARFIRE DID NOT THINK TO GO LOOK FOR ROBN/RICHARD WAS HER ADRINALINE WAS RUNNING QUICKLY BECAUSE OF FEAR SO SHE DID THE "LOGICAL" THING AT THE TIME AND CALLED THE COPS. AND SINCE THE TITANS ARE THE TITANS NO MORE EVERYONE KNOWS WHO ROBIN IS AND THAT HE IS NO LONGER A TITAN SO HE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE A SECERT I.D. ANYMORE. SORRY FOR ANY CONFSSSION.

**RCAPE: ROBIN WENT MISSING, STAR CALLED THE COPS AND NOW THEY ARE SERECHING FOR ROBIN.**

**DIDCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS : (**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY.**

3:00 pm

"We have to find this guy." Said a cop. "I just hope he wants to be found"

"Why do we waste valuable time trying to find people that leave home and don't come back." Said another, "The way I see it he probably left her."

"Don't you ever say that about her and her husband!" yelled the other cop who was no other than Speedy. Yes my friends Speedy from Titans East now a cop for jump city.

"You need to drop it you know how missing people reports get and it turns out they left their spouse." Said the other copper.

"Yeah but I kn… have a feeling that something else happened to this guy. He would never leave his wife. That's what I'm getting from my feeling" Speedy said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin found himself in a pair of chains. "What happened," he thought out loud. "I have to get back to Starfire" He said as he finally came around.

"It's good to see you again Robin" a familiar voice said.

OK THIS ENDS CHAPTER 5 OF MISSING. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER BUT IT WAS HARD TO THINK OF SOMETHING FOR THIS KIND OF POINTLESS CHAPTER. I THINK THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. HOPEFULLY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR IF YOU ARE CONFUSSED ON ANY PART OF THE STORY I'LL DO MY BEST TO CLEAR IT FOR YA.

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

'WHO IS THE MYSTER VOICE?'

WILL THE COPS BE ABLE TO FIND WHEAR ROBIN HAS GONE TO?

WHY WAS ROBIN COMING AROUND?

ALL THIS AND MORE IN LATER CHAPTERS SO I HAVE SAID IT BEFORE AND I SHALL SAY IT AGAIN STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	7. Hideout

HEY THIS IS CHICAGONEBANANAS HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MISSING. SORRY FOR ALL THE DOWN TIME. I HAVE BEEN BUSY SICE SCHOOL IS BACK IN SESSION AND NOW I'M BEING BOMBARDED WITH HOMEWORK.

RECAP: ROBIN WAS TAKEN HOSTAGE BY A VILLIAN.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

NOW ON TO THE STORY.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TWO DAY'S LATER 

7:32 AM

"How's the misses?" the voice said, "I know you married Starfire."

Robin was racking his brain trying hard to figure out who this guy was. Finally it struck him "SLADE," Robin said "What do want with me? I thought we locked you up years ago."

"That's the beauty of parole. They let you out early for good behavior." Slade said almost with a hiss.

"Why are you doing this Slade? I need to get back to my wife!" Robin exclaimed his voice echoing of the walls of Slade's hideout.

"Why? you ask." Slade said, "Well this is why."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

10:00 AM

TITANS TOWER

"How I hope Robin is alright." Starfire said, "I wish the police could hurry and find him."

"They'll find him Star. And I'm sure he's alright." Cyborg stated.

"I hope so." A very concerned Starfire said.

"And in other news," the anchorwoman on the T.V. said, "Robin the boy wonder went missing. He was reported missing a week ago by his wife Star…" was all the anchorwoman got out before Cyborg turned the T.V. off, which he saw was upsetting his friend.

"They'll find him Starfire don't worry." Raven said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

10:32 AM.

SLADE'S HIDEOUT 

"And that's why your here." Slade said.

"It can't be, it just can't be."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YES I KNOW THAT WAS A **SHORT** CHAPTER. PROBABLY THE SHORTEST ONE YET. BUT HERE ENDS CHAPTER 6 OF MISSING. PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING. LET ME KNOW IF THERE WAS ANYTHING CONFUSSING OR WHAT. AND I DROPPED THE WHOLE SPEEDY COP IDEA. SO FORGET HE WAS EVEN IN THE STORY. AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL BE FORCED TO SEND MY EVIL WOLVERINES AFTER YOU. OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHEN ROBIN (WHO WILL BE KNOWN AS RICHARD) AND STARFIRE(WHO WILL BE KNOWN AS KORY) MEET UP LET ME KNOW.

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

WHY HAS SLADE TAKEN ROBIN HOSTAGE?

WILL THE COPS BE ABLE TO FIND ROBIN OR ASSUM THE WORST?

AND HOW WILL STARFIRE HANDEL BEING A SINGLE MOM?

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.

ADIOUS AMIGOS


	8. The Truth Comes Out

HERE'S A SHORT AND I MEAN **SHORT** CHAPTER OF MISSING.

DISCAIMLER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

RECAP: ROBIN WAS TAKEN HOSTAGE BY SLADE.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

10:35 am

"It is Robin." Slade said, "Believe it."

"It's not TRUE!" Robin's voice echoed through out Slade's hideout. "It just can't be true." He hung his head down.

"Robin it's true. It's true because of the accident…" Slade said before Robin interrupted him.

"Don't ever talk about my parents that way. They were dare devils they took a risk!" Robin said as anger blazed in his eyes.

"Robin listen," was all Slade said before Robin burst out yelling again.

"There's no way it can be true! It's a lie! I know it's a lie!" Robin bit out placing emphasis on the word lie.

"Robin you have to accept the fact. Why would I lie to you." Slade said.

"You would lie to me because you almost killed me once!" Robin said in furry.

"Robin accept it. It's the truth. I wanted you to become my apprentice so I could get close to you." Slade said in frustration.

"You wanted me to kill my friends!" Robin screamed.

"Robin accept it. You have to son." Slade said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YES I KNOW IT WAS EXTREAMLY SHORT. BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE IN THIS CHAPTER. AND MAYBE A BIT POITLESS. BUT IN THE SHOW I SUSSPECT THAT SALDE IS ROBIN'S DAD SO I WANTED TO PUT THAT IN THERE. IF YOU AGREE THEN COOL. IF YOU DON'T THEN I DON'T CARE. AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW I WRITE MY FIC'S I WRITE THEM IN SPRILE NOTEBOOKS AND THEN TYPE THEM UP. SO THAT IS WHY A LOT OF THEM ARE SHORT. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT CONFUSSES YOU.

QWESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

HOW IS ROBIN GOING TO HANDEL LIFE WITH THIS NEW BIT OF INFO ON HIS LIFE?

HOW WILL SLADE TREAT ROBIN NOW THAT ROBIN KNOW'S HIS SECRET?

WHEAR IN THE HECK HAS STARFIRE GONE TO?

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!


	9. Dead

HEY EVERYONE IT'S CHICAGONEBANANAS AND I KNOW I DON'T USALLY UPDATE THIS SOON BUT I WAS AT A EXTREAMLY BORING YEARBOOK WORKSHOP TODAY SO I NEED SOME FUN IN MY PATHETIC EXCUSSE FOR A LIFE SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MISSING. ENJOY, OR I WILL HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND HURT YOU. JUST KIDDING.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

RECAP: ROBIN FOUND OUT THAT SLADE IS HIS DADDY. : O

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

7 MONTHS LATER

9:00 PM

It was on the high way side when the cops finally came to decision.

"We've been searching for almost 8 months now," Detective Wolf said while bracing himself with his stronge,arms on the hood of his patrol car, the lights were spinning but there was no noise coming from the sirens, "We have to assume the worst. Contact his wife." He said in a more serious voice then usual.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

9:30 PM

Poor Starfire she was afraid and worried for her husband, Robin, when the worst happened. There was a knock on the door of the giant blue tower, of which she lived. Starfire went to open it. When she did she would wish she had left it closed. She slowly opened it only to find Detective Wolf standing there.

"Mrs. Grayson, we have some very unfortunate news."

"Please officer come in." Star said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS… AGAIN BUT THIS WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I COULD NOT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE. SO I APLOGIES AGAIN FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHER CHAPTER. I THINK THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SHORT TO, BUT AFTER THAT THEY SHOULD (OR HOPEFULLY) GET LONGER. I'M ONLY UPDATING THANKS TO MY ONLY REVEIWER AND THAT WAS MISS BLACKFIRE (WHICH YOU REVEWIED LIKE 10 MINS. AFTER I UPLOADED IT), THANKYOU. REVIEW PLEASE!

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

HOW WILL STARFIRE TAKE THE NEWS?

HOW DOES SLADE FIT INTO THE PLOT?

HOW WILL STARFIRE BE ABLE TO HANDEL BEING A SINGAL MOTHER?

TUNE NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT IN A WHOLE NEW MISSING


	10. Case Closed

HEY Y'ALL. IT'S CHICAGONEBANANAS AND HERES AN ALL NEW MISSING. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

RECAP: THE COPS CAME TO A DESCION, DETECTIVE WOLF APPEARED AT TITANS TOWER WITH SOME BAD NEWS.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"We did not find him or a body, but at this point in the case we have to assum the worst." Detective Wolf said in a very serious voice as he removed his hat and took a seat on the sofa in the common room. Starfire didn't say anything she just stared at the detective. Finally Wolf continued "This is never easy to tell Mrs. Grayson, and I truly wish we never had to do this part of the case, we have to assume that he's dead."

"He can not be dead!" Starfire screamed, "He just can not be gone." She said as the tears came down her cheeks in Niagara Falls form. "He never got to hold his unborn child and never will now." She said through her tears and sobs.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Grayson." Detective Wolf said as he stood up and put on his hat and left Titans Tower.

"Starfire are you okay?" Cyborg asked with a great amount of concern and sorrow in his voice.

"I do not think I will ever feel the happiness again." Starfire said honestly.

"Sure you will," Raven said, "In one month when your baby is born, you'll experience happiness again."

"Yes I think you are right, but it won't be the same without Robin." Starfire said through her tears. But then something happened. Starfire felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen area. She fell over and Raven saw blood.

"Quick Cyborg call an ambulance!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DUN DUN DUN DUN, THE PLOT THINKENS.

WELL HERE ENDS CHAPTER 9. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNES OR ANY SPELLING ERROS. AND I'M PRETTY SURE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. AND I JUST WANT TO SAY, I KNOW THAT THE WHOLE ROBIN'S BODY NOT TURNING UP WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD GET MY FIC. TO WORK, SO IF YOU AGREE MY NAME IS CHICAGONEBANANS AND IF YOU DON'T AGREE MY NAME IS NOT CHICAGONEBANANS. PLEASE REVIEW.

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

WHAT IS WRONG WITH STARFIRE?

HOW WILL SHE HANDDEL BEING A SINGLE MOTHER?

WILL THE BABY SURVIVE?

WHO WILL BE THE SURPISE GEUST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT.


	11. Special Deleivery

HEY, YO WAS UP EVERYONE. IT'S CHICAGONEBANANAS AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MISSING. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND SADLY ENOUGH I PROBABLY NEVER WILL.**

**RECAP: ROBIN WAS NOT FOUD AND WAS PRONOUCED "DEAD", AND SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH THE BABY AND STARFIRE.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

9:55 PM

Raven and Cyborg sat in the waiting room at Jump City's hospital. They could hear the occasional ambulance pull in and out, and the noise of phones ringing, and the fire doors opening and slamming shut as doctors made their rounds. They both had the same thought on their minds. _'how was Starfire and the baby?'_.

"I can't take the suspense anymore!" Cyborg yelled clenching his fists and moving them to his head.

"Cyborg, it's okay she's going to be fine." Raven said while doing her best to stay strong and comfort her fiancé.

"Victor Stone?" they heard a doctor say.

"Right here." Cyborg said as he stood up.

"She's fine for the most part. But if they're going to even have a chance at saving her were going to have to perform an emergency c-section. To be able to do so we need you or husband when he gets her to sign these forms." The female doctor said.

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other for a few seconds not knowing what to do. After a time of complete silence Cyborg took the papers and said "I'll sign them."

"Do you know what caused her to have an early contraction?" Raven asked unsure whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

"It was probably caused by stressed. Has her home life been ok?"

"Her husband went missing about 7 months ago and the police confirmed that he was dead today." Raven said as she fought back tears. After all she and Robin were friends. Cyborg handed the signed papers back to the doctor as Raven finished saying this.

"We'll do out best to save her." She said and then headed off for a long night's work.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

9:55 AM

"What time is it?" Cyborg asked himself as he awoke the next morning in the waiting room of the hospital with Raven still asleep on his shoulder. "9:55 AM!" Cyborg practically yelled startling Raven out of her slumber.

"Glad to see that you two are awake. Starfire has been asking for her friends. You can go in and see if you like." The Doctor said as she pored herself some coffee.

"Thank you," Cyborg said as he grabbed Raven and made a dash for Stars room, he couldn't wait to see her. "Oh what did she have?"

"She wanted to tell you herself."

The two made a quick dash for the room that Starfire inhabited. Knocking on the door they heard Starfire say come in and they entered. "Hey there Starfire." Raven said.

"Hey there trooper. What did you have?" Cyborg asked.

"A healthy boy!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What did you name him?" Raven asked

"I named him a name that is very dear to my heart. I named him after my one and only love, I called him Robin Jr."

"Hey what did we miss?" a familiar voice said. Starfire recognized in immediately.

"Beast Boy," Starfire exclaimed, "and you brought Terra!"

"Hey Starfire," Terra said with a little laugh as Starfire embraced her, "What did you have?"

"A healthy boy named Robin Jr." Cyborg exclaimed not willing to let his friend remember what had happened to her husband.

"Could I talk to Starfire alone," the doctor asked as she walked into her room. Willingly the Titans left. "There's something wrong with Robin."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD KEEP MY PROMIS. I MADE IT LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ROBIN JR. AND IF HE WILL SURVIVE.

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ROBIN JR.?

IS ROBIN ACTUALLY DEAD?

HOW CAN STARFIRE HANDEL BEING A SINGLE MOTHER?

PS PLEAS DO NOT ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS IN A REVIEW!

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT IN AN ALL NEW MISSING.


	12. Whats Wrong

HEY YO, ITS CHICAGONEBANANAS AND I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MISSING. SO I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND ARE READY FOR THE NEXT ONE.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS : ( 

**RECAP: STAR WENT INTO EARLY LABOR. SHE HAD HER BABY. IT WAS A BOY. SHE NAMED HIM ROBIN JR. AND NOW SOMETHING IS WRONGE WITH HIM.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

10:00 AM

"Please what is wrong with Robin Jr.?" Starfire asked expecting the worse news possible, like he's dying and we can't save him or he's dead pure and simple.

"He has two problems; he has a weak heart and he also has weak lungs." She said allowing time for Star to accept this news then continued "If we keep him on a ventilator his chances for survival will improve. Right now he is on the ventilator and his survival rate is about 50-60. If we keep him on the ventilator his lungs will be able to strengthen and so will his heart. But the desion is up to you. Keep him on it or take him off." She finished with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"What kind of mother do you think I am!" Starfire said her emerald eyes starting to glow that bright green just before she attacks.

"We'll keep him on the ventilator." The doctor said as she coward in fear and then left the room in a hurry.

Starfire couldn't help but to let her tears fall to earth. She was worried about her son. And also still upset, and grieving about the lost of her husband Robin. "Why Robin?" She sobbed "Why did you have to die. I wish you could see how beautiful our son is. Why?" She let the tears fall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

3:13 PM

"_I wonder how Star is?" _Robin thought _"I have to get out of here and back to her."_

"Robin," Slade interrupted his thoughts, "Pay attention."

"Let me go!" Robin said with his anger slowly rising.

"Not till you have finished your training."

"I have to get back to my wife!" Robin yelled causing his voice to echo through out Slade's villainous layer.

"Robin quit raising your voice to your father!" Slade bit out before giving Robin some sort of energy "drink", which was a liquid drug that had been known to kill an elephant. The energy "drink" knocked Robin out cold. "That's more like it. Putting a messed up little boy in his place. MUHAHAHA!" Slade laughed evilly as Robin laid on the floor helplessly on conscience.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HERE ENDS CHAPTER 11 OF AN ALL NEW MISSING. I SINCERELY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. SORRY FOR ANY SHORTNESS YOU MAY FEEL ABOUT IT. AND JUST TO LET YA'LL KNOW I JUST GOT EXTREAMLY BUSY WITH STUFF IN MY LIFE SO UPDATES WILL BE COMING SHORTER FOR THE NEXT 5 WEEKS OR SO SCHOOL WORK PENDING.

**QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:**

**WILL ROBIN DIE?**

**WILL ROBIN JR. DIE?**

**IF ROBIN AND ROBIN JR. DIE WILL STAR TRY TO KILL HERSELF?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT ON A WHOLE NEW MISSING.**

**-CHICAGONEBANANAS**


	13. Questions and Ruions

HEY EVERYONE THIS IS CHICAGONEBANANAS AND I HAVE PURPLE HAIR! TODAY WAS CRAZY HAIR DAY AT MY SCHOOL SO I GOT TO COLOR MY HAIR. ACTUALLY I USED GEL AND I KINDA SLIMED MY HEAD AND EVERYONE INCLUDING THE TEACHERS THOUGHT IT WAS PAINT. EH GO FIGUAR.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR UNSLOVED MYSTERYS : ( 

**RECAP: ROBIN JR. IS ILL WITH A WEAK HEART AND WEAK LUNGS, ROBIN WAS GIVEN AN ENGERY "DRINK" THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT COLD AND WAS KNOWN TO KILL AND ELEPHANT.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

THE NEXT DAY 

3:13 PM

"Wha what happened?" Robin pondered as he awoke from his 24 hour drug nap that had been intended to kill him once and for all. He had the world's worst migraine. And he was in the back of some u-haul truck like car thing.

"Well, well, well. Look who is awake. Welcome to your new home." Slade said as he shoved Robin out into the bright sunlight that burned his eyes. Then as fast as he could Slade had his Hench robot thing drive off at speeds unheard of so not to get caught by the coppers.

"Where am I?" Robin thought out loud as his eyes adjusted to the bright burning light. "I would go back but Starfire probably won't even talk to me. Not after the way I treated her. What I've put her through," Robin sighed, "Guess I should figure out where I am." Robin said with another sigh as he walked down a road to find someone to tell him where he was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

6 YEARS LATER 

12:00 PM

"Mommy!" Screamed a hyper six-year-old Robin Jr.

"What is it Robin?"

"Um, ummm… Why don't I have a daddy?" he asked with curiosity in his small boyish eyes.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Kori asked her small child.

"Well I was just wondering how come I don't have a daddy, because all the other kids in my school have both, a mommy and daddy."

"Well," Starfire started coming down to his level, "He died a long time ago, before you were even born."

"Oh. Can I go play now?"

"Yes you can." Starfire said as he ran off to play with Raven's adopted twins, Ashley and Victor Jr.

"And whatever happened to Robin the Boy Wonder who went missing six yea…" the host of unsolved mysteries said before Raven turned off the T.V. seeing how it was starting to get to her friend.

"Why did Robin have to die?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

1 WEEK LATER 

3:15 PM

"Snorkfob! I'm late!" Kori shouted. As she ran down the street to her son's elementry school she ran head on into someone:

"Oh I'm sorry." Said that certain someone.

"No it's my fault." Kori said.

"I'm Richard." He said outstretching his hand.

"Kori." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"_Starfire! Wow you look amazing."_ Richards's thoughts screamed, _"Tell her tell her." _"So, Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To my son's elementary school. And I'm late."

"_A son, she had a boy."_ He thought, "I can give you ride if you want?" Richard said a hopeful smile growing on his face.

"That would be wonderful!" Kori exclaimed as she accepted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"WAAAAAAA! Wears mommy!" Wailed Robin Jr.

"Robin!" Yelled Kori running over to her son's side and kneeling down to give him a hug. "Its okay, I'm right here."

Richard could only stand to side, thinking how much he was and idiot for not trying to contact her earlier. He hated himself. He missed out his son growing up. Those wear times he new he could never get back. And he knew this but seeing Kori confronting Robin is when it hit… hard. It hit him like two tones of bricks in the back of the head. He had to get back into her and her son's life. He just had two.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Finally back at Titans Tower, something happened:

"Aunt Raven!" Robin yelled as he ran and threw his back pack on the floor and ran off to find Raven to tell her all about his day of school and how his mommy was late when she came to pick him up.

"He's an energetic little kid." Richard said desperately trying to summon some courage. He couldn't believe this he was once a hero defeating some of the worst villains. Heck he even helped defeat Trigon, a demon-over lord. How was this so hard for him to do.

"I know if only…" Kori's voice trailed of to some different place other than earth. "Well I guess I should be going." She said in hopes of changing the subject.

"Kori wait. Will you go out on a date with me?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER? YES. THE END OF A LONG CHAPTER? YES. RICHARD LIKES KORI? YES. HERE ENDS THE END OF QUESTIONS AND REUIONS. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? IF THERE WAS ANYTHING CONFUSSING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO CLEAR IT UP FOR YOU.**

**QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:**

**WHAT WILL KORI SAY?**

**WILL SHE FIND OUT IF SHE SAYS YES?**

**IF SHE SAYS YES HOW WILL ROBIN JR. REACT TO THE NEW MAN IN HIS MOM'S LIFE?**

**TUNE NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT.**

**-CHICAGONEBANANAS**


	14. Memories and Date Descions

HEY YO. YO HEY! THIS IS CHICAGONEBANANAS AND HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MISSING. I HAVE BEEN LAZY WHEN IT COMES TO TYPING UP STUFF FOR FANFICTION LATELY. THIS CAN ONLY BE THE WORK OF ONE THING AND THAT ONE THING IS…………**EVIL SCHOOL!** QUICK TO THE CHICA CAVE WE HAVE TO STOP THIS EVIL MENECE BEFORE IT'S TO LATE! (PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER WHILE YOU WAIT FOR CHICAGONEBANANAS TO RETURN FROM FIGHTING SCHOOL. THIS IS A RECORDING)

RECAP: LAST TIME ON MISSING, ROBIN JR. WANNTED TO KNOW WHY HE DIDN'T HAVE A DAD, RICHARED (AKA ROBIN) RAN INTO KORI (AKA STARFIRE) AND HE ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

4:30 PM

"Oh uh Richard I'm going to have to have to think about it." Kori said uncerinty filling her eyes.

"That's okay." Richard said _"that was a stupid thing to ask. Why would she want to go with me. A total stranger." _He thought, "Well here's my cell number. Call me when you have thought about it." He said while he scribbled his number down onto a piece of paper he found in his jean pocket.

"Thank you." Kori answered as she took the piece of paper from him and then he left.

After Richard left Kori had a flashback. A flashback to long ago before the titans broke up

……….(flashback)

"I have to ask her out!" He said under his breath in pure frustration. As he walked out into the hall he saw her, _"She's absolutely gorgeous."_ His thoughts said. "Um.. Hi Starfire your hair looks beautiful today."

"Why thank you Robin. I lathered, rinsed, and repeated today."

"_Good I broke the ice." _ He thought. "Um… Starfire will you go out with me?"

"Why of course friend Robin. I'll go and get friends Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg so we all can go out."

"No! Starfire what I mean is will you be my girlfriend?"

"EEEE!" squealed a delighted Starfire as she chucked her arms around Robin in a bone-crushing hug, "I'd love to go on the date with you."

……….(end flashback)

6:30 PM

Finally the 26-year-old alien girl came back to reality.

"_Robin would probably want me to be happy."_ She thought to herself. She got onto the phone and gave Richard's cell a call.

"Hello?" Came Richards voice clearly through the phone.

"Hi Richard, it's um… Kori."

"Hi Kori." He responded

"Richard I would love to go out on the date with you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**THUS ENDS THIS CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. BUT THEY SHOULD BE GETTING LONGER AFTER THIS CHAPTER. SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MY STORY. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR IF ANYTHING CONFUSSED YOU. THAT EVIL MENECE IS STILL OUT THERE SO I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU WITH THESE QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT.**

**QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT FROM CHICAGONEBANANAS:**

**WHEN WILL ROBIN JR. FIND OUT HIS MOM'S GOING TO BE GOING OUT ON A DATE?**

**WHEARE WILL RICHARD TAKE KORI?**

**WILL RICHARD TELL KORI THAT HE IS ROBIN?**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT ON A BRAND NEW MISSING!**

**(please excuse any spelling errors)**

**-CHICAGONEBANANAS**


	15. The Plan

HELLO EVERYONE THIS CHICAGONEBANANAS AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MISSING. YAY! I HAVE THIS WEEK OFF FROM SCHOOL SO I CAN DO A LOT OF UPDATING. THAT'S THE GOOD NEWS THE BAD NEWS IS I ONLY HAVE THIS ONE CHPTER WRITTEN. OH WELL.

**DISCAILMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS BUT I DO OWN ROBIN JR.**

**RECAP: LAST CHAPTER WAS A FLASH BACK OF WHEN ROBIN FIRST ASKED STARFIRE OUT ON A DATE. AND STARFIRE ACCEPTED THE DATE OFFER FROM RICHARD.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**6:30 PM**

"Okay, does Friday night at six work for you?" Richard asked. He was able to hear bits and parts of the conversation on the other line. It was probably Kori trying to convince Raven to watch Robin just for that one night.

"Yes six o' clock would work wonderfully!" She said in her usual perky tone of voice.

"Okay, the one thing that I should warn you is to dress warmly."

"Got it. Why should I dress the warm?"

"Well, I want it to be a surprise, just trust me we're going to be outside."

"Okay, I will see you at six on Friday night." Kori said before she hung up the phone.

"What in the heck did I just get myself into?" Richard wondered as he put his cell away and drove through the light, which had just turned green.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**8:48 PM.**

**WAYONMANOR**

"WHY?" Richard yelled, "Why did I have to make that date? She's going to find out then hate meandthen kill me with a star bolt or something.!" He ranted as he paced by the mantel place and the fire, which was radiating a slight orange glow.

"Might I be of some suggestion Master Richard?" Richard's butler, Alfred asked.

"What is it Alfred?" Richard sighed.

"You could pretend that you don't know this girl, and you get to know her, then after a while you either come clean or continue to let her think you are some stranger she met on the streets." Alfred said as he returned the pot of hot water to the table after poring a cup of tea for Richard.

Snapping his fingers Richard responded, "You know Alfred I think that idea is just crazy enough to work. Your a genius." He then left the room.

"What I do for a living." Alfred sighed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**1:00 PM FRIDAY**

TITANS TOWER 

"Robin!" Kori yelled through the tower trying to find her son. She couldn't put this off any longer. Richard was coming tonight and Robin still didn't know his mom was going out with him tonight.

"What mommy?" Robin came running his shoes sloshing.

"Robin… why in the HECK are you wet?" She scolded as she came down to his level.

"Well, Victor and me were playing how close to the waters edge without falling in… and… and… he won." Robin stated as a drop of water fell from his black hair and onto the floor.

"Robin." Kori sighed in disbelief.

"Yah?"

"Robin do you remember Richard?" She asked him.

"Mmmmm… don't think so." He said as cute and innocent as he possibly could.

"He gave us a ride home from your school the other day."

"Is he the guy with the really fancy, nice car that he wouldn't take over the stupid speed limit." He said with a scowl forming on his boyish face at the whole speed limit part.

"Yes. Well he and I are going out tonight." She told him as gently as she could.

"Neato, bounteo!" Robin yelled thinking that he was going to.

"So your Aunt Rachel is going to watch you while I'm gone tonight."

"You mean that I don't get to go? Darn monkeys on bikes! I never get to go." He yelled as he stomped out of the room.

"That boy." Kori sighed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**5:58 PM**

The doorbell rang to Titans Tower. "I'll get it!"

"No, I'll get it!"

"Sorry boys, but I'll be getting it." Ashley said as she trapped the boys in a black bubble and started to walk to the door.

"Come here you little bugger." Victor (A.K.A. Cyborg) said as he picked up his five-year-old daughter and walked up to the door. "I don't care if you were adapted from Azarath that doesn't mean you can go around trapping your brother and Robin in any black, orbs of phykick energy." He finished and open the door to great Richard. "Hi you must be Richar…" he stopped in mid-speech. He recognized him, he looked exactly like Robin. But how could it be Robin, Robin was dead… or so they thought. "Hi you must be Richard." Victor resumed speech and sat Ashley back down on the ground.

"I'll use my powers if I want to." She retorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ashley we'll discus this later." Victor said in a firm tone then turned his attention back to Richard.

"Let us out of here Ashley!" Victor Jr.'s speech came muffled as he pounded on the bubble.

"Daddy said that I didn't have to." She said with a smirk forming on her face.

"Ashley let your brother out now!" Raven said.

"Even Robin?"

"Yes even Robin."

"Fine!" The bubble popped and the boys soon found themselves hitting the ground. "There are to many boys in this house!" Ashley exclaimed then walked off.

"Ashley! Wait!" Victor Jr. yelled as he ran after his sister.

"This is my stuffed monkey that my daddy gave to me before I was born and before he diiiied." Robin told Richard while Richard picked him up.

"_He still has the monkey I bought him."_ Richard smiled at this thought, _"Wait did he say before he died."_ Richard pondered. "Hey Kori are you ready to go?" he asked her setting Robin back down and then Robin ran off.

"Yes I am." She responded warmly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HELLO I'M BACK AFTER THIS LONG CHAPTER SEE I KEPT MY PROMIS ON MAKING THEM LONGER. LET US HOPE THAT I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER AS LONG AS THES ONE.THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONSIST OF THE DATE ALONG WITH OTHER THINGS THAT GO WITH THE STORY. BUT MAINLY THE DATE.I KILLED BATMAN OFF BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM, HE DIED OF DAPRESSION SO THATS WHY ALFRED IS RICHARDS BUTLER. SO ANYWAYS I HOPPED YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. PLEAS EXCUSS ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF ANYTHING CONFUSSED YOU. OH AND ASHLEY A VICTOR JR. WERE MENTIONED IN CHAPTER 12, THEY ARE ADOPPTED TWINS. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!

**QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:**

**HOW WILL THE DATE GO?**

**WILL CYBORG FIGUAR OUT THAT ROBIN IS RICHARD AND IS ALIVE AND KICKIN?**

**WILL RICHARD'S PLAN WORK?**

**WILL ROBIN LIKE RICHARD?**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT.**

**-CHICAGONEBANANAS **


	16. The Date

HELLO TO EVERYONE. THIS IS CHICAGONEBANANAS WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MISSING. FINALLY THE CHAPTER WHEN RICHARD AND KORI FINALLY GO ON A DATE. AND ONE REVEIWER WANTED ME TO HURRY AND FINISH IT SO I'M GOING TO SAY I AM NOT SURE WHEN I WILL FINISH THIS FIC BECAUSE I HAVE A FEW THINGS WORKED OUT THAT HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO PUT INTO THE STORY.

RECAP: RICHARD DEVISED A PLAN IN HOPES OF NOT GETTING CAUGHT. ASHLEY AND VICTOR JR. MADE THERE FIRST ACTUAL APPERARCE AND NOT JUST MENTIONED IN THE STORY.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

ENJOY THE STORY.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

6:00PM

"Robin, could you come here?" Kori yelled.

"What is it mommy?" He asked hopping up down.

"I want you to be good tonight. Don't go tobogganing down the stairs… again. Don't try and surf down the banister… again, and please don't break anything with your bo-staff."

"I haven't broken the TV yet." Then being the mischievous child he is he ran off to get his bo-staff. Just as Richard opened the door they heard a loud crash followed by Raven yelling.

"ROBIN!"

"It's not my fault the stupid TV was in my way!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

6:30 PM

"So Richard, where are we going tonight?" Kori asked Richard as they drove down the dark country road.

"Well I heard about this hay ride under the stars thing and I thought it would be good thing to go to." He said not taking his eyes off the road. They had about an hours drive to get there.

"I love riding on the hay!" Kori exclaimed as if there was no possible way on earth that she could be happier.

"I was hopping you would think that." He answered. _"Good she still likes hay rides."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

6:30 PM,TITANS TOWER

"Raven, you have to believe me! I know that Robin was pronounced dead, but isn't it a bit weird and creepy that Richard looks exactly like Robin. I know what I saw!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Victor!" Raven yelled, "Everyone in the world has a look-a-like maybe Richard's is Robin's."

"Who's Robin?" Robin Jr. asked after overhearing the argument that had just taken place, "Is it me?"

"Well Robin um… well… um… hey how about some hot coco." Cyborg said enthusiastically while desperately hoping Robin had a short attention span.

He did. "Oh boy hot chocolate!" he exclaimed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

6:55 PM,HAY RIDE

Richard pulled into a parking space and turned off his headlights. Kori reached for the door handle when Richard spoke, "Oh hey let me get that for you." Richard climbed out of the car closed the door walked over to other side of the car and opened the door for Kori.

"Thank-you." Kori responded as she took Richard's hand to help her up. They walked and got in line for the hayride since Richard had bought the tickets in advance.

"So Kori, how do you know Victor and Rachel?" He asked knowing the answer but didn't want Kori to know that he knew.

"I've known them since I was a teen."

"Have you lived in Jump all your life?"

"No, I moved here when I was in my early teens. You?"

"Well I'm currently living in Gotham, but from the time that I was about 13, 14 years old to about the time I was about 20 I lived in Jump." Richard mentioned as he helped Kori up onto the wagon. "Where did you come from?"

"You probably haven't heard of it." Kori said sheepishly.

"Try me I really want to know." He pleaded.

"I came from a planet called Tameran." She said thinking that he would think that she was a total idiot.

"See I told I have heard of it."

"You have? Cool."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

8:00 PM

The hayride was about an hour long. It didn't get started till about 7:25. 25 minutes later then it should have gotten started. Kori was curled up in Richard's arms, booth looking up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Kori commented.

"The prettiest stars are in you eyes." Richard said as he looked deep into them.

"_He's to good to be true." _Kori thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

10:07 PM, TITANS TOWER

"I had a really great time tonight Richard." Kori said as Richard held her hands in his and looked deep into her beautiful emerald green eyes. Slowly their lips moved closer together just inches apart. They would have met if it hadn't been for the door swinging open and Robin Jr. running out.

"HI MOMMY! HI RICHARD!" he said quickly while bouncing up and down.

"I guess I should be going." Kori laughed as she grabbed Robin's hand in high hopes of calming him down a bit.

"Yah. I'll give you call tomarrow." Richard sighed then walked back to his car when Kori took Robin Jr. into the tower.

"Who gave Robin the sugar?" Kori asked all the while looking at Cyborg because he was her best bet.

"I uh kinda gave him some hot chocolate." Victor said with a nervous laugh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT RICHARD AND KORI ON THEIR FRIST DATE. PLEASE EXCUSS ALL SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. IF IT SEEMS SHORT I AM SO SORRY I AM DESPRETLY TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONGER. I KNOW THAT THE DATE SEEMED KINDA RUSHED BUT GIVE ME A BREAK I WAS WRITING THIS THING AT LIKE 12:00 LAST NIGHT. I WAS TIRED. PLEASE REVIEW.

QUESTIONS TO THINK ABOUT:

WILL KORI FIGUAR IT OUT THAT RICHARD IS ROBIN?

WILL CYBORG LEAK ANY INFO THAT RICHARD IS ROBIN?

WILL ROBIN TAKE A LIKEING TO RICHARD OR WILL HE HATE HIM FOR TAKING HIS MOMMY AWAY FROM?

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.

-CHICAGONEBANANAS


	17. We're Baaaack!

A/N: Ello, I am back! Sorry it's been so long, but I had writer's blockage for like the longest time. and that is why this chappie is short. And it is a little different but that's because I did for squeal purposes (yes there will be squeal). Any who without further ado I give you the next segment of Missing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Recap: Last chapter, Richard took Kori out on a date, Cyborg thinks that Robin is Richard, Robin Jr. broke the TV with his bo-staff, and Richard almost kissed Kori.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

9:31 PM

SOMEWHERE IN A CITY

"Garfield." Terra sighed. "Well make due like we have in past."

Gar didn't lookup at his wife, he just sat there holding one of his five year old twins, who had fallen asleep. The last week had been difficult. But today had been the hardest, they had hit rock bottom. "Terra, we were barely making ends meet. Now that I don't have a…" he trailed off when the small bundle stirred. He didn't want him to worry about these problems, especially at his young age.

"Garfield, everything's going to be okay. If worst comes to worst we can always move back to Jump and stay at the tower." She told him in a gentel, quiet, soothing voice.

"We WILL have to go back to Jump." Was his response, "It's cheaper to live there."

"Gar." Terra started quietly.

"I'm going to go and put him in bed." He answered then stood up and walked down the narrow and dimly lit hallway that lead to his children's room. Ever so gently he laid him in his royal blue race car bed and kissed him gently on his forehead before turning around and doing the same to his daughter who was soundly sleeping in her princess bed. He got up and before walking out of the room and back to the kitchen/living room he took one last look around. They where leaving… tomorrow. No need for a thirty-day notice, for the landlord had already received one because of the hope of Garfield getting a transfer. Unluckily it fell through. Tomorrow was moving day, he, Terra and their two twins where leaving.

"The kids asleep?" Terra asked as Garfield as he came back into the room and she finished to dinner dishes.

"Yes." Was his response.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

7:30 AM

"Come on Troy!" Sausha whined at her twin. "Where going to be late for school."

"Mom and Dad still have to walk us to the bus stop!" He protested as they entered to living room where they found their parents sitting.

"Kids, your father and I have something to tell you." Terra started.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Do I get my own room?" Sausha asked excitedly hopping that she would.

"You might, you see we have to move… today… after you kids get home from school." Garfield answered.

"We're moving? Alright! We get to have air conditioning!" Troy shouted, while raising a victory fist in the air.

"We're moving? What will my friends say!" Sausha squeaked.

"Sausha, we have to move. We can't afford to live here anymore." Gar told his child gently as a tear trickled down his left cheek.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BUS STOP

3:30 PM

Troy and Sausha stepped off the bus and looked up the street to their former apartment building only to see their mom, dad, and a rented moving trailer that was being closed by Garfield. They started to walk up the street… well Troy started to walk up the street while somewhat dragging his sister. The family loaded up the car and started to head for a new life in a new city.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GOTHAM CITY

9:23 PM

"Garfield just stop and ask for directions! We're obviously lost!" Terra said in a raised voice.

"I don't need directions, and what makes you think we're lost?" He questioned with a glance in the mirro to reveal the two twins sleeping soundly in the back.

"Just look at the house's this is rich person land!"

"I still don't need directions."

"What is with shape shifters and asking for directions?" Terra thought out loud.

"Fine, fine! I'll ask." He responded in an annoyed tone. It had been a long day. Gar pulled the Honda off to the side of the road where he and Terra each grabbed a kid and made their way up to the door. They rang the bell and the front door opened revealing Alfred who invited them in.

"I assume you are here for master Richard." He said in a British accent. "I shall fetch him."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I'm not that familiar with Batman so if Alfred's not British bare with kay? Kay. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter we will return (hopefully) back to Richard Kori lies stuff. But till then I bid you ado.


	18. Mi Casa Es Su Casa

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the time it took for me to update! But the reason being is I got a deviant art account and I sorta started to spend the majority of my time on there! Once again I am really sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GOTHAM CITY

9:28 PM

"Master Richard, some former Titans are here to see you." Alfred said when he entered the library of the giant house.

"Who?" Richard asked, thinking that they were all in Jump City.

"One is green, and the other has blonde hair." Alfred said in response. Richard shot him a weird look; obviously think that Garfield and Terra had forgotten about him and the rest of the team. After all he hadn't seen or heard from them in years; about six to be exact. Richard stood up and followed Alfred into the foyer. He stepped in and saw Terra and Garfield with their little munchkins.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in surprisement and shock.

"Dude! You're supposed to be dead!" Garfield practically shouted.

"Why does every one keep saying that?" Richard asked in total frustration and confusion.

"We'll explain, but first do you have any spare rooms that we could put them in?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, right this way." Richard responded and led them up some stairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

9:34 PM

SITTING ROOM OF WAYNE MANOR

"So why is everyone saying that I'm dead?" Richard questioned as Alfred poured them some tea.

"About seven years ago, when you disappeared, Starfire got the cops to search for you…" Terra clued him in, "after eight months on searching they declared you dead even though they didn't find a body." She finished and took a sip of tea.

"Who do you mean by everybody?" Garfield asked totally oblivious to the fact that his wife had just told Richard the whole story.

"You guys and my son." He replied.

"You met your son? Oh how wonderful!" Terra exclaimed, happy to know that Richard at least knew he had a son.

"Yeah… So who has custody?" Garfield asked followed by a death glare given to him by his wife.

"Neither." He said, "It's a long story. It all happened when…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

8:06 AM

WAYNE MANNOR

Troy woke up in a large bed, underneath a feather filled bedspread. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Where was he? He looked around the spacious room he looked at the dark stained wood floor with rugs here and there. He then noticed the large window and ran to look out of it. What he saw was at least a foot and a half of fresh snow. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted and then ran out of the room and down the hall to find them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

8:06 AM

WAYNE MANOR

Sasha arose from her slumber in a room almost identical to Troy's. She quickly jumped up from her bed and ran out of the room and into her brother sending both of them to the floor. "Troy! Where's mom! Where's dad!" she squawked.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. "Let's go downstairs and see if we can find them!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

8:11 AM

WAYNE MANOR

Sasha and Troy ran into the kitchen "Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" They both shouted in unison.

"Where are we?" Troy asked in a very innocent voice.

"This is going to be your new home." Richard said seeing that Terra didn't know what to say.

"Who are you?" Sasha asked Richard in a very stuck up tone of voice.

"Sasha!" Terra scolded her daughter.

"It's okay Terra. I'm Richard Grayson."

"Hi Mr. Grayson." Troy and Sasha said in unison.

"Please call me Richard." He said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, okay Richard!" Troy said before turning around to his mom, "May I go play in the snow?"

"Only if you can find your snow stuff." Terra told him before giving him a hug.

"Okay! Come on Sasha!" he yelled before running out of the large kitchen with his sister closely following him.

"And don't make a mess!" Terra shouted after them.

"So what are your plans for today?" Garfield asked Richard.

"I'm going into Jump City to see Kori." Was his response as he took a sip from his coffee.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I apologies if you feel like it's short! But I really wanted to get it updated and so the cause was its shortness! And I also want to get at least one more of my fics updated today as well. But I hope you enjoyed it and I will also try to update sooner! Once again I am so sorry for the length of time that it took for me to update!


	19. Snow Wars

A/N: Explanation: I would have updated sooner but first I lost my notebook and couldn't find it! Then my computer crashed so to speak now I'm updating it. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait.

-chicagonebananas

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TITANS TOWER 

10:36 AM

"Battle bot… come in Battle bot!" Robin Jr. spoke into his hand like a walki talki.

"Um… Robin I'm right here." Victor Jr. said as he tapped Robin on the shoulder. They were outside playing in the snow.

"It's Dark Wing! Remember!" Robin said to his friend slightly frustrated.

"Right. Well there's our target…" Victor said peering over the snowball that they had rolled. He spotted his twin sister working on a snowman or as she would probably say a snow woman. "Wait for it…" he whispered to his friend. "FIRE!" he finally yelled before they started to pelt her with snowballs.

Ashley was ready a reached behind her project and grabbed her stash of balls and pelted them back as Richard's black BMW pulled up. The three kids noticed it immediately and joined forces before you could blink an eye. Richard stepped from the car. He barley had enough time to close the door before snowballs started flying at him.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play!" Richard exclaimed then grabbed a handful of snow and joined in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TITANS TOWER 

10:56 AM

Raven looked out the window and noticed something that seemed a little odd. "Uh… Kori, I think we should go outside. She said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Look out the window." Kori did.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. She and Raven immediately made their way out side only to find Richard stuck in the snowman with Robin holding snow above his head.

"Eat snow mutant scum!" he screamed before getting ready to throw the snow onto Richard's head.

"Robin!" Kori yelled at her son. He dropped the snow and turned his attention to his mom.

"We were only playing mommy." He said as innocently as he could.

"I think it's time for you kids to go inside." Raven told them all then herded them in to take off their wet things.

"I am so sorry Richard!" Kori apologized.

"It's okay." Richard said. "Uh… Could you help me out? I'm kind of stuck." He said trying to remove his head from the snowman. Kori grabbed the head of the snowman and helped Richard out. Then they left for their date.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I feel as if this chapter just sucks! Please tell me your thoughts. There's probably going to be one or two chapters left of this. Then I'll probably do a sequel once I finish my some of my other fics. Please review and thanks for reading.


	20. You've Got Some Esplainin To Do

A/N: hi, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

-chicagonebananas

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WAYNE MANOR 

8:16 PM

Richard stared out the window, watching the snowfall slowly and quietly to the ground. "Are you okay dude?" Garfield asked from the chair he was sitting in.

"Hmm… oh yeah, I'm fine." Richard responded not looking away from the window, _"I going ask Kori to marry me tomorrow." _he thought to himself as the warm fire crackled.

……

TITANS TOWER 

8:48 PM

Kori sat quietly thinking. She had just put Robin to bed and was wondering what she should do. Even though it had been six almost seven years since the death of Robin Senior she still felt like she shouldn't be dating. She felt like she wasn't fully over his death. But yet there was something about Richard… something that seemed familiar… like an old friend. But yet she still missed her husband. "I'm going to end this relationship tomorrow." She said quietly to herself.

……

DOWN TOWN JUMP CITY 

11:00 AM

Richard walked out of a jewelry shop and took the small velvet covered box out of his pocket. He opened the box and looked at the ring. A 24-karat white gold and a 35-karat sapphire ring. He marveled at it. The sapphire was Kori's favorite gemstone. He would have gotten it in the first engament ring if he could have afforded it at the time and if he could have found one. He closed the box and went up the street to the restaurant where he would be meeting Kori.

He walked into the Italian Restuart and looked around. He saw large windows letting in plenty of sunlight. the tables where bistro style seating only two. A waiter showed him to his seat next to a wall that had on top of it a lattice. Kori soon walked in and joined him. "Kori, I have something that I need to ask you." Richard started nervously. Kori looked at him, her emerald eyes sparkling, hoping that he wasn't going to ask her what she thought he was.

"Yes," she responded.

"Kori, will you marry me?" Richard said pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it up.

Kori was silent for a few seconds. Her heart sank. He asked the one thing she didn't want him to ask. "I'm so sorry Richard but I just can't!" she finally said choking back a sob. "I really must be going." Kori said as she grabbed her bag to get up and leave. That's when Richard saw something. Something on her left ring finger caught the light. He followed the shine that was that had been cast to see the wedding ban and eganment ring that he had given Kori so long ago. Why had she kept them? They weren't that expensive. Then he realized. Kori was still in love with Robin! How could he have been so stupid?

"Starfire! Wait!" he said and grabbed her arm.

Kori stopped abruptly. "What did you just call me?" she asked him wonder in her eyes.

"Starfire." He responded.

"I haven't heard that name since I married…" she trailed off. She realized who she had been dating for the past 8 months. "Ro… Ro… Robin?" she asked quietly not sure if this was for real.

"It's me Starfire." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"But you're suppose to be dead. They never found your body." She said looking at him.

"I know. That day when I went back to Slade's hideout he knocked me out and kidnapped me. He told me he was my father, he said he was at our wedding, then he dumped me in a city about a 90 mile drive north of Gotham. I didn't come back to you because… because I thought you never wanted to see me again." He explained. "But 8 months ago when I bumped into you, I knew that I had to get back into your life and your son's, our son's."

"How could you!" Kori yelled at him. "You caused me so much pain! Then you have the nerve to lie to me like you did? You are not the same Robin I married seven years ago!" Kori then stormed out of the restaurant leaving Richard there to ponder why he did everything that he did.

A/N: another chapter down. this fic is starting too wide down to the (hopefully) big final I have planned. Please review!


	21. Finishing the Story

A/N: I apologies for the wait on this chapter. I got my own comp back at the end of summer and it doesn't have ANY word processor on it so I have use my dad's comp. So yeah updates will be slower. I once again do apologies for the wait.

…………

JUMP CITY

9:30 PM

"That glorkbag!" Kori shouted at her friends who were trying to calm her down after her date with Richard. "Why did I not figure it out?" She asked more to herself than anyone really. She placed a hand over her eyes. So many thoughts filled her head she couldn't comprehend them all.

Raven was the first to speak. She gently placed a hand on Kori's shoulder. "His intentions where good." she started.

"Yeah! So the guy told you the biggest lie ever but he had good intentions!" Cyborg said giving input into the conversation, which was followed by a look of 'Not Helping' by Raven. Cyborg took the hint. "When he "died," he started again putting air quotes around died, "You were devastated, but now he's back… I guess you could say that he was back from the dead."

Kori looked at him intensively. She thought about what Cyborg had told her. "You are right." She said in a distant voice, almost inaudible. "And it'd do good for Robin to know his father." She said.

"My father?" Robin asked as he entered the room rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. It was a Friday night, Robin was allowed to stay up but still it was late.

"Robin, what are doing up?" Kori half asked half scolded her son.

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard you talking and now… who's my daddy?" He asked again.

Kori sighed as she picked her son up and placed him on her lap. "I'll tell you tomorrow if you go to go back to bed now."

Robin nodded and hopped off her lap and walked back to his room dragging his stuffed monkey behind him. "I'm going to call him." Kori said.

…………

WAYNE MANOR 

9:56 PM

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Richard mumbled to himself as he sat in an over-stuffed chair in the library. _"You just had to go and lie!"_ he thought to himself. _"If you had just gone back when Slade dumped you non of this would happening! But noooooo you just had to go and be stupid, because that's what you are you, stupid!"_ he ranted in his head.

"Dude! Did she say yes!" Garfield asked as he entered the room and plopped himself down in an easy chair.

Richard looked at him. His eyes looked far set back in his head. He had a look of depression all over his face. "How do you think?" He questioned in a moan filled voice.

"She turned you down didn't she?" he asked.

"Not only that but she basically threw me out her life forever!" He shouted. "I won't be surprised if I get divorce papers in the next few weeks to months!"

Alfred entered the room with a cordless phone. "Master Richard, you have a phone call."

"Take a message Alfred, I'm not in the mood." Richard sighed as he slouched back down into his chair.

"I'm sorry Miss Anders, but he says to take a message." Alfred said clearly into the phone. Richard jumped up at hearing that Kori was on the other end.

"Kori!?" he exclaimed into the phone.

"Richard, it's Kori." She started on the other end. "I need to talk to you tomorrow." She said. "And I think Robin Jr. needs to know the truth."

"Can we talk to night?" Richard asked. He'd been feeling absolutely miserably since that afternoon.

Kori sighed. "It's late Richard…"

"I can be there in thirty minuets." He said quickly, hoping she'd agree.

A long pause occurred. Richard started to think the Kori had hung up until he heard her sigh. "I guess…" she sighed again.

"Okay." Richard answered. "I'll see you soon!" He hung up the phone and jumped into his car and raced on over to Jump City and Titans Tower.

…………

TITANS TOWER 

10:31 PM 

Richard entered the common room of the tower and saw Kori sitting on the half circle couch. "Hey." He said sheepishly.

Kori turned around slowly and saw him. "Richard," she started, "Why?"

Richard knew something like this was going to be asked. He sighed long and hard. "Because at the point when I received my "freedom" I thought at that point you had basically written me out of your life. I thought that you had probably thought that I had walked out on you, that you didn't care about me. I know I should have gotten in contact with you or something… but I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't want me back. So for the first time in my life I gave into my fear."

Kori looked at him; hard in the eyes. "You should have come back sooner." She replied softly. "I had the police searching for you for months. They told me that you were dead."

Richard looked down at the ground. He was ashamed of what he did to the girl that he loved so much. "I know." He replied in a whisper. "I didn't treat you right and I've had a hard forgiving myself for what I did. You don't deserve me or what I did to you… I should go."

"Don't!" Kori exclaimed, making Richard turn around. "I want you back." She said quietly. Richard walked towards her and they shared the most passion kiss they had ever had.

TITANS TOWER BEACH 

11:37 AM 

"…And I promise to always be truthful to you, to care for you and to love you." Richard recited on the beach. He and Kori were renewing their vows seeing as what had happen to them in the last seven years.

"And I promise to be truthful to you as well, to love you and care for you till we part at the end of our lives." Kori said her vows gracefully. All their friends were there to take part in this occasion that would be remembered for as long as they all lived.

As for Robin Jr. learning that Richard was his dad and did not die, well we'll just say that he was beyond thrilled to know that he had dad and now had that person to play catch with.

Richard moved into the tower and so did Garfield, Terra, and their twins. Life was never the same again. In fact it was better. Robin got the best training in martial arts, and also got to be a big brother when he was seven and a half. Everything went smooth from there on out.

"The end." An adult man said as he looked at his two kids.

"That was a great story daddy!" a boy of four exclaimed while sitting on his bed and looking innocently at his father.

"Glade you think so Sam." He responded.

"I, I, liked the part where Kori forgave Richard and they lived happily ever after." A girl of three said happily.

This caused Robin the second, the father of the two, to chuckle to himself. "It's my favorite part to Chelsea. But it's time for you too to go to bed now." He said.

Both kids quickly climbed under their bed covers as Robin tucked them in and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys." He said.

"We love you daddy!" they both exclaimed from under their covers.

Robin walked up to the door and looked at his two kids. "Sleep tight." He said as hit the light switch and walked down the hall leaving the door open. He found his wife and gave her kiss. Thinking of his parent's story always made him appreciate his wife and kids all the more.

…………

A/N: this fic took me WAY to long to complete! But now it's down. I love how I ended it. What did you guys think? Please review!


End file.
